pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Magical Samurai
Sign Posts heya, use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments with the link to your userpage and a timestamp. welcome to the wiki =) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 00:50, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :Thank you very much for that Skakid, didn't know that was how it was done. Magical Samurai 00:57, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Test. (Is There a Way to Auto-Add this as ~~~~ instead of copying/pasting from my page? ₪₪···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']] ▬ (talk) / / (sandbox) 06:16, 6 October 2007 (CEST)···₪₪ :Yes, set it as ur nickname in 'My Preferences'. Why do u have a date in your signature, though? :P [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'''ИǺмЄŠЄ]].''' 06:17, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, remove the time stamp. ~~~~ will automatically add the time-stamp. And remember to check the "raw signature" box when you change your sig. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 06:18, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::Thanks both, I shortened it a bit, removed the Talk link. I had the timestamp in the signature itself because it makes it smaller and fits better. Is there a way to force the timestamp into the format? ₪₪···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']] ▬ / (sandbox) ···₪₪ 06:24, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Build:D/Mo Sanctum Cay (Mission) Solo Run Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:18, 22 August 2007 (CEST) I deleted User:Magical Samurai/My New Build as per PvX:Redirect. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:55, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Thanks Wizard :D ···''[[User:Magical Samurai|мagical ςaмμяai']]» «»builds« 01:35, 31 October 2007 (CET) What up? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 03:19, 29 November 2007 (CET) *Not Much. ···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']]» «»builds«'' 03:23, 29 November 2007 (CET) Your Userpage Is all screwy. It seems to overlap with the ad/links to the left. IDK why, again it could be me or it could be something else. --20pxGuildof 13:35, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Na, I had the same problem. Nice sig Samurai. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 13:38, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::Haven't checked my page much, but yeah - it overlaps at any resolution I use and and browser I've tried, don't know why that is. Glad to know I'm not the only one with that problem. Thanks for the compliment! I wanted the date to be the same text, but that doesn't work xD ···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']]» «»builds«'' 21:50, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::You'll probably find it's the template you are using. I used to have some issues like that when making mine if I made a mistake in the code somewhere. Selket Shadowdancer 21:52, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::I'll have to check it over, but I'm not too sure I'd know if there was problem xD ···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']]» «»builds«'' 21:54, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::Would most likely be something related to the template size, or the layout. Sorry, I'm not an expert or I'd take a look, just giving an idea from my experiences. Selket Shadowdancer 21:56, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Yeah, I'm no expert, so I doubt I'd know how to change it if someone was able to point anything out. Thanks for the suggestion though, I'll have to look at the formatting of other peoples' pages, and compare my own in general layouts. ···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']]» «»builds«'' 22:01, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Lol, that's pretty much all I did. :D Selket Shadowdancer 22:02, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::I got the Icon back to the side now, just the navigation pane is below my entire page. I just had to change one of my boxes, add some coding beneath to seperate 'em or something xD - Still clueles... Suppose I'll just fiddle some more. ···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']]» «»builds«'' 22:10, 30 December 2007 (EST) User Page Fixed Thanks to a little help over at GWW, I was able to straighten out my user page, if anyone notices a problem - let me know. ···''[[User:Magical Samurai|'мagical ςaмμяai']]» «»builds«'' 17:54, 26 April 2008 (EDT)